Waarheid
by LikeBananasDo
Summary: Booth ontdekt een reeds bekende waarheid met een beetje hulp van Cam. B/B, natuurlijk


**Titel: Waarheid  
Samenvatting: Booth ontdekt een wel heel bekende waarheid met een beetje hulp van Cam.  
A/N: Spoilers voor de promo van seizoen 5. Delen van Marco Borsato's "Voorbij" komen voor.  
Personages: Booth en Brennan, natuurlijk.**

FOUNDING FATHERS – 09.00 PM, ZATERDAG

Booth en Cam waren, nadat ze besloten een gescheiden leven te leiden, bijna nooit alleen samen. Natuurlijk hadden ze af en toe lunch, of een kopje koffie om samen te drinken, maar meestal was het hoofdonderwerp moord en andere lugubere zaken. Wanneer het over een persoonlijk onderwerp ging, werden ze meestal gestoord door een van de _squints_, of in het ergste geval: Sweets. Die zou meteen vragen afschieten op wat het onderwerp ook was. De jongen was ongelofelijk integer, maar ook vreselijk om als derde partij te hebben mocht je het over het thuisfront hebben.

"Vind je die cake lekker?" vroeg Cam uit het niets. Ze zaten aan de bar, Cam merkte op hoe Booth die cake leek binnen te inhaleren. Booth knikte enkel, keerde zich toen weer compleet naar zijn appelcake.  
Rustig wachtte ze totdat hij zijn bord kon leegmaken en hij zijn mond schoonveegde. Hij had een afwezige blik in zijn ogen, maar leek niet van plan om er iets over te zeggen.  
"Gooi het eruit." Ze was niet van plan om tot elf uur te blijven wachten totdat hij er een woord over liet vallen. "Dat bespaart jou tijd, mij een zee ervan." Als een jarenlange vriendin, was ze ongerust. Natuurlijk ongerust dat hij misschien met iets moest kampen waar hij met niemand over kon praten, maar ook ongerust dat ze misschien gedwongen het elfde hoofdstuk van haar erotische thriller moest missen die thuis nog braaf op haar bedtafeltje lag te wachten.  
"Ik moet het eruit halen." Booth realiseerde dat hij het niet langer binnen kon houden. De informatie was nauwelijks te begrijpen voor hemzelf; hij had hulp van buiten nodig. Cam was de enige optie. Angela en Sweets zouden er een te groot probleem van maken, Angela zou dan de macht hebben om informatie uit Hodgins te wringen. Wendell leek een kerel die er verstand van zou hebben, maar hij is te gevoelig voor Angela's charme. Vincent zou er – net als Brennan – te rationeel over gaan nadenken, Clark zou meteen gaan lopen mokken dat relaties niet binnen de muren van het Jeffersonian besproken zouden moeten worden, en Fisher zou alleen maar zuchtend lopen dromen over zijn ex-geliefde. "Ik…" hij wachtte af, beet op zijn onderlip. Bijna nooit onthulde hij zo'n fragiel deel van hemzelf: zijn gevoelens. Cam had er het meest van gezien. Een kort ogenblik. "Ik voel me de laatste tijd zo in de war." Hij wendde zijn hoofd af, maar keek daarna weer recht in de ogen van zijn bruin getinte collega. Toen stroomde het eruit. Zijn droom. Zijn wereld. Zijn vrouw.

Het kostte in totaal tien minuten voordat hij stopte met praten, en Cam het een moment gaf om even na te denken. "Je weet niet wat echt is en wat niet." concludeerde ze na een tijdje.  
Booth liet even een stilte vallen. "Oke.." verzuchtte hij uiteindelijk. "Je hebt helemaal gelijk."  
Cam onderdrukte een glimlach van glorie. "Laten we even orde op zaken stellen. Jij hebt geen nachtclub. Angela, Jack, Wendell, Arastoo, Vincent en Fisher zijn allemaal collega's. En Sweets, hij is zeker geen bartender. Jong als hij is, hij is toch ietwat meer dan een bartender. Wat wel waar is: hij gaat uit met Daisy." Booth gaf haar een intense blik van begrip. Hij leek dat wel te kunnen begrijpen. Cam vervolgde. "En ik zal je nog eens vertellen wat nog meer waarheid is." Ze pauzeerde even, al was het maar om de situatie spannender te maken. "Je bent verliefd op Dr. Brennan." Er viel een snijdende stilte. Camille Saroyan was een vrouw van beide werelden, ze herkende de tekens en analyseerde de feiten.  
Booth daarentegen, liet een verontwaardigde blik zien. "'Verliefd?" herhaalde hij, "hoe oud denk je dat ik ben? 15?"  
Cam schudde haar hoofd met een grijns. Het was de bui die onmogelijk te ontwijken was. Bij Brennan kon je jezelf redden door 'onder een tafel te duiken', zoals Angela haar ooit eens met een aardbeving vergelijk. Booth was een ander geval. Om hem een plezier te doen, kon je maar beter de betreffende opmerking negeren. "Het is geen schande, Seeley. Jullie passen zo goed bij elkaar dat ik soms thuis met een pruillip en een bak Ben & Jerry's tegen Michelle loop te mokken omdat jullie zo bang zijn om een sprong in het diepe te nemen." Cam reikte naar het bord frietjes dat op de tafel lag en schoof het dichterbij. "Michelle is een groot kind, ze begrijpt het. Alleen heeft ze geen idee wie Brennan is, dus kan het haar geen zak schelen."  
Booth schoof onrustig heen en weer over zijn stoel. Hij kon er niet tegen; zijn hele leven heeft hij zichzelf erop getraind om in noodsituaties rustig te blijven en correct te handelen. Maar was dit een noodsituatie? Werd hij op beschoten, levend begraven, of ontvoerd?

Of zijn noodsituaties meer dan alleen levensgevaarlijk?

Cam was nog niet klaar met hem, keek hem aan en bood een scheve grijns aan. "Doe wat je niet laten kan, Seeley. Mijn taak zit erop: je vertellen hoe de vork in de steel zit."  
Hij keek naar haar, maar zijn ogen reflecteerden hoe gefrustreerd hij trachtte meer grip op de situatie te krijgen. Cam besefte dat hij misschien wat tijd nodig had om zijn gedachten op een rijtje te zetten, en stond op, gooide haar leren jasje over haar arm. "Succes." Glimlachend gaf ze hem een klopje op de schouder, daarna vertrok ze door de deur.

BOOTH'S HUIS – 08.00 AM – DE VOLGENDE MORGEN

De wekker was het enige wat hem nog deed beseffen dat hij – nog met pak en al – op bed lag. Waarom was zijn wekker trouwens aan? Zondag was normaliter een dag van uitslapen, om dan in de middag Parker op te halen voor een uitje.

Ineens schoot hij overeind. _Parker! Natuurlijk._

Hij was een trotste vader en had een schat van een kind, maar Parker was het laatste waar hij die dag aan kon denken. Zijn gesprek met Cam had zijn hoofd alleen maar nog meer verward. Als zij hem nou kon vertellen dat relaties op de werkvloer uit den boze waren, kon hij zijn gevoelens nog een plaats geven en op z'n minst verdrukken.

Maar ze belde die avond nog, vertelde hem duidelijk dat zij een grote voorstander van 'gevoel' was. Dat een werksituatie niet in de weg moest staan een kans te grijpen die je een levensverzekering was van geluk.

Haar belletje was het begin van een avond vol met vragen waarop de meeste geen antwoord kregen. Seeley Booth was, vanaf het moment dat hij Dr. Temperance Brennan ontmoette, geïntrigeerd. Hij bewonderde haar natuurlijke schoonheid en lachte om haar gebrek aan kennis van de echte wereld. Hij bekritiseerde haar doorlichte wetenschap, maar stond bij haar wanneer ze besefte dat het leven niets anders was dan een balans tussen kennis en macht. Soms was het oneerlijk, maar meer dan van een afstand toekijken kon je niet.

_Ik voel je om me heen  
Ik denk alleen aan jou  
Ik hoor je stem_

Hij bood haar een schouder aan om de tranen te drogen die vielen wanneer het leven haar even teveel werd. Hij riskeerde zijn leven om alles te doen het hare te sparen.

_Ik zie je overal  
Ik neem je altijd mee  
Waar ik ben_

In de stralen van iedere morgenzon, glimlachte ze naar hem als hij haar tegemoet wandelde. Haar ogen glinsterden en hij glimlachte terug.

_Zo tastbaar  
En zo dichtbij_

Iedere morgen, hetzelfde. Maar het werd hem nooit teveel.

_Waar ik ben, daar ben jij  
Je bent eigenlijk nooit weg geweest  
Als een schaduw volg je mij_

Booth zuchtte even, drukte de palmen van zijn handen tegen zijn ogen en wreef hard. Hij was niet moe, het was alleen maar een mislukte poging zijn gedachten te laten verdwijnen. Was het dan echt waar? Was hij verliefd op deze vrouw? Was hij gevallen voor de vrouw die hem in het begin een dodelijke blik kon geven waarvan hij in de hoek van de kamer wilde kruipen? Veel van zijn vrienden zouden hem voor gek verklaren.__

Maar hij was gedwongen het toe te geven: Cam had gelijk.

_Zijn jouw dagen zonder mij  
Beter dan ons leven samen_

Er was niets mis mee om toe te geven dat hij hopeloos en tot over zijn oren verliefd was op de vrouw die – naast Cam – de enige was die ooit wat van zijn kwetsbaarheid heeft kunnen ervaren. Zijn hart had altijd plaats voor haar gehad. Op de een of andere manier stond het toe om ooit verliefd te worden op de vrouw die hem nooit zou verlaten.

Alsof de hand van God een deken optilde en de schaduw van de nacht verdween om de waarheid te onthullen.

Hij moest haar zien.

**A/N: Gedachtes? Ideeën? Meer? Laat een berichtje achter, alsjeblieft!**


End file.
